Error Pathway
The Marauder pathway is good at stealing from others. They can trick others through illusions, steal their opponents' beyonder abilities, and steal reasoning and attacking intentions. At high sequences, they can turn into a parasite to live in a host, as well as steal abstract concepts such as life, destiny, and fate. Sequence Levels Sequence 9: Marauder * Marauders are difficult to separate from ordinary bandits or thieves. Perhaps the means available to them are more impressive, but their goal of stealing riches is not for enjoyment or survival - for them, it is more like answering a calling. * Marauders have enhanced speed and nimbleness. * They have intuitions of where valuable items are and how valuable they are. * They have increased wrist and finger flexibility and dexterity, enabling them to more easily steal things. Sequence 8: Swindler * These Beyonders take part in fraud investigations. They gain enjoyment from swindling. * They can create illusions to trick and deceive their opponents. Sequence 7: Cryptologist * They can solve mysteries, see through illusions and understand the core of the situation. Sequence 6: Fire Bandit * They can steal an ability from another Beyonder and use it themselves for 10 minutes. However, it is random which ability they will steal, and they cannot steal from the same target more than once within a set time frame. The one whose ability was stolen would lose the use of it and would need at least a few hours to recover. Sequence 5: Dream Stealer * They can steal the memories and thoughts of others, so it will seem as if they had mysteriously forgotten some key piece of information. The target may not even realize it had been stolen unless he thought about it. * In battle, they can steal the attacking intentions of their opponents, leaving them bewildered and confused. Sequence 4: Parasite * Parasite ability ** Concealed Mode: They can hide in the body of their host and see and hear everything the host sees and hears. Moreover, they can also recover from injury and steal the host's lifespan during this time, but they cannot fully control the host nor interfere with the host's thoughts directly. ** Controlling Mode: The parasite merges fully with the host's spirit body, enabling full control over the body and understanding all the host's thoughts and intentions. ** Parasites can hide in their host's body and sometimes fully take control of it, as a way of recovering from weakness. However switching hosts is energy-consuming, therefore they usually choose those that live longer. They prefer beyonders of the same pathway, or the second choice is The Fool Pathway or Apprentice Pathway because their Beyonder characteristics can supplement Parasites and help them recover faster. ** The host can also influence the Parasite through body structure and hormones. If the host is a normal animal, the Parasite risks being affected: losing speech and forgetting their identity as a human. In these cases, they must keep talking to humans to prevent losing control. ** Parasite will always steal something when emerging from their parasitic form. * Stealing ability ** They can steal thoughts without having to act out the thoughts they stole. ** They can steal things like locations, distances, abilities (such as flying or walking) etc. ** They can accurately steal Beyonder abilities. They can choose one ability out of three, and the stolen ability will remain for 2 hours. If the opponent is of lower sequence and their abilities are known to the Parasite, they can accurately steal the ability they wanted. Sequence 3: Unknown Sequence 2: Trojan of Destiny * They can invade another person's destinies and alter it from within. Sequence 1: Worm of Time Sequence 0: Error (Bug) Notable Marauder Pathway Beyonders * Lanevus * Time Angel Amon * Pales Zoroast Potion Ingredients Category:Pathways